


Fun In The Sun

by Sabene4511



Series: So Many Revelations [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Can be read stand-alone, Fluff, Gen, Just some happy times, Mac gets busted, Relaxing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabene4511/pseuds/Sabene4511
Summary: Just a happy fluff piece. This is technically part 3 of my 'So Many Revelations' series, but can easily be read on its own. There's only one brief moment that won't make complete sense without reading the earlier pieces (even then, you'd only have to read Chapter 2 of "He's A...Wait, What?" if you really want to know the story there). The series is a lead-up to Mac/Jack, but there is nothing in this one but some talk (for those waiting for it, I will get to the smut! But there's still a few things our boys need to go thru first).This story takes place sometime in the summer of 2017 (between Seasons 1 and 2).Self-beta'd. All mistakes are mine. I don't own Macgyver or the characters...blah, blah, blah.





	Fun In The Sun

**Fun In The Sun**

\------------------------------------------------------

“You want to go _where_?” Mac is sure he heard wrong.

He, Jack, Riley and Bozer are sitting around the fire pit on the back deck, relaxing, having a drink or two, and talking about the day...at least they were, until Jack suddenly blurted out this latest gem.

“I mean it!” Says Jack. “Look, Matty gave us a very well deserved, and very rare, guaranteed day off tomorrow. We’d be nuts not to take advantage of it. And it’ll be fun!”

“A water park?” Say Riley sceptically.

“Why not? It’s supposed to be hot tomorrow, the water will be nice. They’ve got slides, and rides and a big lazy river. It’ll be relaxing after everything we’ve been through. Plus it’s the middle of the week and kids aren’t out of school for the year yet so it shouldn’t be too crowded.”

“It does sound like a lot of fun. I haven’t been to a water park since just after high school graduation.” Bozer says.

“That’s my man!” Jack fist bumps Boze. “Come on you two. You in or what?” He says turning to Mac and Riley.

Riley concedes. “Alright, I’m in. Though I’ll probably spend the whole day on the lazy river.”

“Excellent! Come on Mac, you can’t be the only one not goin’.” Jack knocks his knee into Mac’s.

“Okay, okay. I yield. Water park it is.”

“Woo hoo! Family fun day!”

Mac can’t help but chuckle at his friend’s exuberance.

Riley says, “We’ll have to stop at the store on the way. I don’t have enough sunscreen to last all day in the sun and water like that. I’ll have to get more.”

“Always the practical one, Ri.”

“Someone has to be. It sure isn’t going to be you.” She teases.

“I can be practical!”

“Yeah….in combat.” Mac quips.

“Oh shut it...both of ya.”

“Just promise me one thing, all of you.” Says Riley, suddenly serious. She looks at each of them in turn making sure she has their attention. Satisfied she has it, she adds. “No speedos!”

The guys all crack up laughing

“Seriously you guys -leave it to the imagination. If any of you show up wearing one, I’m leaving!”

Still laughing, Mac tells her. “They aren’t very comfortable, Ri. I don’t even own one.”

“Ditto.” Says Bozer wiping tears from his eyes.

Jack just keeps laughing.

“I’m not kidding, Jack! Promise me!”

Jack wipes away tears of his own. “It would almost be worth it just to see the look on your face. But Mac is right, they’re _really_ uncomfortable. They squeeze all the wrong places in all the wrong ways.”

The other two snicker at the look on her face.

“Thanks a lot, Jack. I did _not_ need that mental image to complete my day.”

“At least you know I won’t be wearin’ one.”

“True.” And they’re all laughing now.

\---------------------------------------------------

Mac sits in the living room sipping a bottle of water while he waits for Bozer to finish getting dressed and for Jack and Riley to arrive. They’d all decided last night to meet back up here this morning and just take one vehicle. He hears the front door open and gets up to see who’s here -probably Jack. As he steps into the kitchen he sees that he’s right.

“Mornin’ hoss! This is gonna be awesome! It’s already getting pretty hot out there.”

_He can say that again_ . Jack is wearing a plain white sleeveless shirt, black board shorts and sandals. _Crap. Maybe I should have thought this through before agreeing to go_.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to get up to about 95 by this afternoon.”

“Mind gettin’ my back?” Jack asks, tossing him a bottle of sunscreen. “Then I’ll get yours if you need.”

“I don’t need sunscreen, Jack.”

“Seriously, Mac? As fair skinned as you are, you’ll need half the bottle and you’ll still probably burn.”

“Sunburn and suntan are just evidence of the sun’s UV rays damaging your skin. What do you think _my_ body, my _blood_ does to damage caused slowly like that?”

Realization dawns on Jacks face. “Heals it as it happens. So you don’t ever burn?”

“I don’t even tan. Why do you think vampires are known for being so pale?”

“Now you mention it, I kind of wondered how you were always so pale even in the Afghani desert.”

“Yeah, that’s one of the ways it’s hardest to blend in. Thankfully, most people just don’t notice.”

“Well, you’re going to have to put some on later or Boze and Ri will ask questions.”

Mac smiles indulgently. “I know, Jack. I’ve been doing this a long time. I just don’t want to waste any more than I have to.”

“Good point.”

“Turn around.” Mac says popping the cap on the sunscreen.

Jack spins around, lifting the shirt over his head as he does. Mac freezes and his breath catches for a second before he shakes himself out of it.

_I hope he keeps his shirt_ on _most of the day or I’m going to be in trouble._

Mac tries to rub the sunscreen into Jack’s shoulders and back as quickly as possible, trying desperately not to notice the solid, toned muscle beneath his fingers, while still being thorough.

_Damn, this man is too stunning to be allowed -and_ off limits!

Mac concentrates on keeping his breathing level. Jack is straight and probably wouldn’t take too kindly to being ogled by his partner.

Bozer’s door opens and he comes skipping out in bright orange shorts, sandals and carrying a blue t-shirt.

“Me next, man!” He says hopping in front of Mac and turning around.

Mac realizes he _should_ have been done caressing working the sunscreen into Jack’s back a while ago and quickly moves to Bozer. When he’s finished, Bozer spins back around and takes the bottle from Mac.

“Your turn, Mac.”

“Jack already got me.”

Bozer gives an appreciative nod to Jack. “Good. As pasty as you are, you’re gonna fry, bro.”

Mac chuckles. “I’ll be fine, Boze.”

“Hey guys, glad you took my threat seriously!” Riley says as she steps inside, closing the door behind her and looking over Mac’s blue board shorts and grey MIT t-shirt.

“We all set then? Let’s bounce!” Says Jack excitedly rubbing his hands together.

“I have large towels already in the Jeep and I packed a bag to take into the park with small towels, plenty of cash in case they don’t take cards at the food court, and I’ve got some sunscreen, but not a lot. Jack, Ri, did either of you stop for some or do we need to on the way out?”

“I got some,” says Riley. “Speaking of which, someone mind…”

“I got you, honey. Come here.” Jack steps forward and takes the bottle from her to get her back before adding the bottle to Mac’s bag. “Why two sets of towels anyway?”

Mac sighs. “Well, the small ones will all fit in one bag, which will fit in the lockers they have at each ride, and they’ll be fine for what we’ll need. We aren’t going to be completely drying off in between each ride, that’d be pointless. We may not need them at all. The big ones we’ll use to dry off before getting in the Jeep when we leave and to cover the seats in case we’re still all wet.”

“Geez, hoss. You even overthink the water park! How the hell do you do that?!” Jack rolls his whole head instead of just his eyes, chuckling affectionately.

“I hadn’t even thought of needing towels.Good call, Mac.” Bozer says.

“Oh, don’t encourage him.” Laughs Jack. “Let’s go before the genius comes up with something else we _need_.” He grabs Mac in a loose head lock and drags him out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------

As they climb out of the Jeep at the park, Mac’s heart stutters as Jack pulls off his shirt and tosses it back into the vehicle. Out of the corner of his eye, Mac sees Bozer looking at him and tilting his head curiously. Mac quickly schools his expression, hoping it was fast enough and tries to cover, “You sure about that, Jack? You’re going to burn easier that way.”

“Not to worry, hoss. I’ll be careful.” Mac fights back a sigh.

They buy tickets and head into the park. Jack was right, it’s not very crowded. Bozer keeps watching Mac and Mac is studiously _not_ looking at Jack who is practically bouncing with excitement and wearing the biggest grin they’ve ever seen.

Riley keeps laughing at him. “Easy, Jack. At your age, you’re going to give yourself a stroke!”

“Oh shut it, girl. Look at this place! You have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve been to one of these?”

“You and mom took me to one back when you first started dating.”

“Yup. That would be the last time. I think you were only 12.”

“Okay, okay. I guess you have the right to be giddy.”

“Damn right I do! And you gotta come on some of the rides and stuff before you hit the river.”

“I was just thinking the same thing when I saw...that.” She says pointing to the surf riding pool.

“Oh, that looks like fun.” Mac says, smiling big.

“And potentially embarrassing.” Adds Bozer, half smiling, half grimacing.

They end up spending over an hour improving their ‘surfing’ skills. On his third attempt, Bozer manages to stand for more than 5 seconds and then knocks himself off balance celebrating and is washed into the pool on the other side. Jack puts them all to shame right from the start.

“What? I got a buddy in Hawaii that gave me a couple lessons last time I visited.”

“Well, tell Steve he’s a pretty good teacher.” Jokes Mac.

“I will tell him no such thing! You think I want that water baby holding it over my head forever?”

“Water baby?” Asks Ri.

They start heading towards the tall, winding slides as Mac answers. “He’s a retired Navy Seal. The Deltas and the Seals have this _supposedly_ friendly rivalry. Like, trash talking the opposing sports team kind of thing? Only, being military, it occasionally involves not-so-friendly punches in the face.”

Jack just laughs. “He’s a good guy.”

“I wouldn’t know. I still haven’t met the man.” Mac chuckles.

“Yeah, the idea of the two of you in the same room is mildly terrifying.”

“Why is that?” Bozer asks trying not to laugh.

“Let’s just say the word armageddon comes to mind. Time to slide! Last one in line is a rotten egg!” And he takes off running for the stairs, not-so-subtly ending the conversation.

“Real mature, Jack!” Riley yells through her laugh. Though the lack of maturity doesn’t stop the three of them from running after him.

\---------------------------

By the time they’re ready for a late lunch, they’ve done the winding slides, spent some time in the wave pool knocking each other down and gone on the white water rafting ride twice. Their sides are hurting from laughter and they’ve all acted more like kids than any of them have in years. Completely relaxed and hungry, Riley and Jack get in line for pizza and Mac and Bozer head for burgers.

As they wait in line, Mac notices Bozer looking at him again.

“What is it, Boze?” He says with a sigh.

“Nothin’ man. Just, what...um...what’s up with you and Jack?”

Mac struggles to appear calm despite his heart pounding in his ears. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not stupid, man. I’ve caught you staring at him at least three times already today.”

“He’s been acting like a little kid, Boze. You and Riley have been watching him, too!”

“That’s not the way I’m talking about and you know it. Come on, Mac. It’s me. You know you can tell me anything.”

Mac closes his eyes and sighs in defeat. “Did he notice? Or Riley?”

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t already know?”

“NO!’ His eyes snap open and lock on his best friend. “Boze, no. And he can’t. Please, I’m begging you. You can’t say anything to anyone, please! Especially him.”

“I know, I know.” Boze puts his hands up in surrender. “I wouldn’t do that to you, man. That’s your business to tell him.”

“Normally, I’m so much better at hiding it, but he isn’t usually….”

“Walking around half naked?”

He looks at Bozer with his eyes wide. “Holy crap, he’s killin’ me. Why couldn’t he at least leave his shirt on?”

Bozer just chuckles. “How long have you been hiding this from me?”

“Not just you, Boze. Hopefully nobody knows how I feel about him. And to answer your question, years.”

“He already knows you’re bi. He’d probably be flattered.”

“Yeah, for a few minutes, maybe. Then it’d be awkward for the rest of our lives. I don’t think my very, very straight partner would be terribly comfortable around me if he found out.”

“Maybe he…”  
  


“Can we just drop this please? I’ve chosen not to say anything and you’ve promised not to either. So there’s nothing more to talk about.”

Bozer surrenders again. “Ok, you’re right. I’m sorry. I think you should tell him, but I promise I won’t say anything to anyone about it.”

“Thank you.”

Once they have their food, they find Riley and Jack who are already seated and have a nice quiet lunch. They debate over what ride to go on next -the loop slide, the water coaster or the tall, daredevil slides. They’ve been studiously putting sunscreen on every hour and they reapply again before heading back out.

“Okay, I’ll go on the loop slide,” Riley says. “But I’ll pass on the water coaster or the slide where you drop straight down, thanks...especially right after lunch. I’ll head over to the lazy river and you guys can meet me there when you’re done being crazy.”

\--------------------------------------

Two hours later, they’re all laying on rafts, slowly floating around half the park.

“This was a _really_ good idea, Jack.” Bozer says contentedly.

“Don’t sound so surprised! It does happen on occasion.”

“He’s right, man.” Mac says. “Seriously. This was really nice. It’s been a long time since I had this much fun.”

“Hear, hear!” Say Riley lazily. “Though, we should probably think about heading in soon. Even with all the sunscreen, I can feel my skin getting a little too toasty.”

“Glad to hear ya’ll enjoyed yourselves. And Ri, we’ll go soon. I just want a few more minutes to enjoy this very rare chance to not worry about _anything_.” There are hums of agreement from the others.

So what if it’s actually closer to two more hours? And so what if all but Mac show up in the War Room the next day sporting some impressive sunburn? It’s a nice, quiet day with family. Far too rare to regret any part of.

\---------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all liked this one! I got the idea during a heat wave where I live and I saw a commercial for a water park. Just a warning, the next installment in the series gets really dark and it's almost done. I really love hearing what people think of my work, so please, please, please leave a comment with ideas, critiques and/or compliments!


End file.
